The management system described in Patent Document 1 serves as a system for managing an authority required by a user to use a use object, by the use of a tree data structure. In the management system according to Patent Document 1, a general node corresponding to a processing object is set as a parent node, and a function node corresponding to processing is set as a child node of the general node corresponding to the processing object to which the processing corresponding to the function node is to be implemented, and further a registered user and an operation authority for each registered user are set to a general node corresponding to a processing object. When a registered user requests execution of processing corresponding to a function node, the management system makes the function node execute the processing only if the processing is permitted by a registered user operation authority of the registered user which is set to the general node serving as the parent node of the function node.
This management system is considered capable of providing safe and efficient management by explicitly correlating a general node corresponding to a processing object with a function node corresponding to processing and setting an authority for each user to these, and thereby clarifying a processing object and a range operable by a user. It is noted that Patent Document 1 further discloses a directory management of Unix (registered trademark) configured in a tree structure for setting attributes of an owner and a group for each node composed of a directory and/or a file.